<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Size Queen Bea by FiligreeOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840363">Size Queen Bea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiligreeOwl/pseuds/FiligreeOwl'>FiligreeOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cervix Penetration, Cervix play, Consensual, F/M, Fantasy Drug Use (not mind altering), Friends With Benefits, Inflation, Large insertions, Light Bondage, Mild S&amp;M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, do not post on other sites, size queen, womb fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiligreeOwl/pseuds/FiligreeOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Beatrice and her FWB Leon on a week's journey of sex and fun, pushing Bea's limits as far as possible!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to preface this with a note that I'm quite aware that this isn't the least bit anatomically accurate. This is just the kind of smut that I wanted to see out there, so I wrote it. I sincerely hope that I don't get badgered about inaccuracies, and that you love this just as much or even more than I do. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beatrice closed the trunk of her rental car, looking up at the house she’d hopefully be spending the next week at. For seven days she was being entertained by her long time internet friend, Leon, a doctor who did rather well for himself if the house was any indication. It was a sort of Greek revival that most traditional southern manor homes boasted, all columns and whitewash. The porch wrapped around the entirety of it, and there looked to be two stories, though she suspected an attic and a basement just from looks. It was far enough from its neighbors to be private, but not so far that if she screamed actual bloody murder no one would hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made her grimace with doubt. This wasn’t the first time she’d flown hundreds of miles for a hook-up, but it was the first time she’d be going to a man’s house for so long. She’d been to women’s houses for as long or longer before. She found that it was easier to trust them. But she’d known Leon for five years now, and had even met up with him before in neutral locations, so she was reasonably sure he was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, that faint sense of danger did add a certain thrill to the whole affair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shouldered her duffel and purse, and pulled out the handle of her suitcase so that she could roll it up the path. The weight of the duffel on her shoulder made her smirk; it was always entertaining to bring an entire bag of sex toys into an airport. It made the TSA agents blush and fueled her purely mental fantasies of getting pulled aside for a more personal inspection and a thorough explanation for her luggage. Generally her confidence intimidated them too much to actually do anything. Aw well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the front door there was a note:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bea,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Check your email.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Leon </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her luggage on the nearby bench and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She didn’t need him to specify which email. This was the beginning of their fun, so it had to be the email reserved for kinky activities. Sure enough, there was a new message from </span>
  <em>
    <span>drlion@kinkybuggers.com</span>
  </em>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Bea,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I’m not there to greet you. Last minute surgery. But the key is under the biggest leaf of the potted plant right there. The security code is 8692.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was indeed a potted plant right by the door. Elephant Ear, she was almost sure that’s what it was called. She peeked under the leaves until she found a key taped on the underside of one. Inside the foyer, she punched in the security code successfully and looked around the entryway. It was small, with a bench and a cabinet. There was a mirror hanging opposite the bench and she glanced in it, checking the state of her make-up. It was still solidly in place, though she didn’t use much of it. She liked her peachy complexion and the pale dusting of freckles. The coppery eye shadow she preferred was perfect for setting her hazel eyes to the more green side. Her cherry red hair was dyed, the closest she could get to a wild color and still be professional. She only had to take it out of the short travel ponytail and reapply her red lipstick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued reading the email as she brought in her luggage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First house rule: No shoes inside. You’ll find slippers in the cabinet, and you can store your shoes there. Second rule: Any locked door is off limits without my permission. Third: No food is off limits except the roast (that’s for tomorrow night) and the only drinks off limit are alcoholic. Sorry. I’d rather we enjoyed the wine together. But otherwise, make yourself at home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cabinet did indeed have a place for shoes, and provided some fuzzy mint green slippers still wrapped in plastic. She changed into them and started to explore. In a short amount of time she’d found the cozy living room with the huge flat screen t.v., a sort of sitting room office with a desktop computer, and a rather modern kitchen and dining room. She got a little something to eat and a fruity, fizzy drink, then sat down in the living room to finish reading the email.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully you’ve gotten comfortable. I have a suggestion for you. I would like you to strip down to your underwear and shirt, and to put in that one toy you have that’s big enough to stay in, but not long or thick enough to do it for you. No orgasms. I want you teased until I get back. You’ll find I have some excellent DVDs (some of them porn) in the drawers under the t.v. Have fun! I look forward to our week of vacation together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Leon</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bea smiled, feeling a flush of excitement run through her. She retrieved the exact toy he had suggested, an egg shaped dildo with a small flared base. She wiggled out of her jeans and removed her bra without taking off her shirt. Sitting on the couch, she pulled her blue satin panties down her thighs and tested her folds. She was nicely wet thanks to anticipation of being here, her airport fantasies, and the fact that she hadn’t gotten off for three days, so she pushed the dildo in slowly, savoring the slight width parting the lips of her cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too soon it was inside her and seated nicely. She pulled back up her panties and got up to find a movie to watch. The little egg of silicone moved back and forth inside her as she sauntered over to the entertainment center, swinging her hips and walking like she was in heels to improve the sensations. She bent over the drawers and explored the titles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, porn or not,” she mused to herself. After a moment of thought, she picked a nice gangbang. She settled in with a blanket from the back of the couch over her to keep her warm. Watching porn with a toy in her, not allowed to find an orgasm, she smiled and set to enjoying the low, constant arousal of the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon didn’t get in until four in the morning. Bea had fallen asleep, but she woke up when she heard the front door close and the alarm disabled. She sat up, rubbing her groggy eyes, pleased that she was still aroused a little. Not wearing her bra caused her nipples to slide along the fabric, and they perked a bit. Leon padded in and she smiled to see him. He was scruffy and tired-looking after what she assumed had been a long and intensive surgery, but she still found him attractive. He was tall, with dusky skin, dark brown hair, and very expressive golden brown eyes that turned down a little on the outer ends. His button-up shirt and slacks weren’t all that fresh, but she didn’t care in the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home,” Bea said sweetly, letting the blanket slide off her, revealing her long legs and the generous curves of her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and looked her over. “My, my,” he murmured, his voice rough and light. “I believe this is the finest sight that I’ve ever been greeted with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled a little and shimmied her hips, which rocked the toy and made her bite her lip to keep from moaning. While she liked having something inside her, she was tenfold aroused by the thought of Leon knowing that it was there, that he got excited about it. She felt a little trickle down there, leaking past the base of the toy. “I should hope so,” she purred, spreading her legs a little. “I did just as you suggested, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fancied she could see his pupils dilate with arousal. Could he see how damp she was? “Did you now? And how has that been for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed the living room slowly, hands resting behind his back. Bea wiggled again and arched her spine, which pressed her tits against her shirt tightly. “It’s been driving me mad. It’s just enough to keep me interested, but not nearly enough to do more than make me feel empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly, stopping by her luggage. “You always feel empty Bea,” he commented, tipping his head to look down at her duffel bag. Everyone in Bea’s circle of kinkster friends knew about her famous bag of delights. She had a wide variety of implements for making herself and other people cum. He was sure the contents of it represented a few thousand dollars. “Shall I fill you up, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were the magic words for her and Bea smirked at getting her way, shimmying out of her panties. She laid back, hooking one leg on the back of the couch. “Do as you like,” she allowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon seemed much refreshed now, and he knelt to open the bag. Inside he found a myriad of dildos, vibrators, probes, plugs, and other interesting things. Most were high-grade silicone, though a few were glass, cleaned and packed in custom cases, bags, or boxes with neat labels as to their dimensions. Each was ranked between three and five stars to show how much Bea liked them. One or two star items were never to be found in here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his time searching through the toys. Bea wiggled more with anticipation, the blanket under her probably gaining a small wet patch. With her legs spread, she was exposed to the air and Leon’s appraisal, even if the base of the egg toy still hid most of her cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon straightened, a black bag in his hand. It was marked with three stars, but Bea trusted the choice. He sat on the couch at her feet and unzippered the pouch. The toy he pulled out was pale blue, shaped like a horse cock, with the flared end and everything, but so small and thin. It was a foot long, but an inch and a quarter wide. Hardly satisfying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t pout, Bea,” he scolded with a light, pleasant tone while he pulled the little egg toy out of her. She gasped and bit her bottom lip. “I’m just going to warm you up tonight. I have big plans for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered with delight at that promise, nipples perking happily. “I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your safe-word still ‘hive?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, her eyes flicking down to the toy in his hands. Anything was better than the tease egg. Leon smirked and produced lube from somewhere. “I’m sure you’re plenty wet, but just to be on the safe side…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His strong, elegant hands wrapped around the toy, glistening with lube and coating the dildo. He brought it to her eager pussy and nudged the flared tip against her folds. It found her wet and waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike most people with vaginas, Bea got off to penetration much more than clit stimulation. It was her super power, she told people, to be blessed with a deep and welcoming cunt, capable of taking in the most massive of natural cocks. To some men, she was a godsend, and she considered it to be her privilege to service the biggest dicks mother nature had seen fit to make. But when such men weren’t available, there were always men like Leon, who delighted in testing her limits and seeing to her other kinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed the toy in firmly, letting it slide in without being harsh. She moaned deeply as he pushed until the flared head found the back of her, shallow after three days of no touching, and three weeks of nothing inside her. He chuckled, then pushed more firmly, the toy mashing against her cervix and stuffing inside her. She could feel her cunt welcoming it in slowly, expanding up inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon grunted softly, putting some muscle into it, and she gasped hotly at the pleasurable sting of it against the back of her, forcing her to deepen, until finally the whole length was in and she was coming, jerking gently as she cried out happily. She drifted in pleasure, the first orgasm she’d had in days, while he held the toy in place and rustled around with something. She didn’t much care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When something smooth and firm slid up her legs, she thought at first that he was putting her underwear back on, but when she roused herself enough to look, it was a strappy something instead. It almost looked like a strap-on harness, but with no O-ring at the front. When the wide and solid crouch of them met the toy, however, she understood. He meant to strap the toy inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” She lifted her hips helpfully, and he slipped the straps around them. The toy had slipped out a couple inches, but he tightened straps around her legs and waist, adjusting, until the dildo was crammed more deeply inside her than ever, and it wasn’t going anywhere. Her breath came a little faster with excitement, for it was so deep that it put constant pressure on her cervix. The pleasure was exquisite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh god, that’s lovely,” she purred, wiggling a little to feel the toy shift. It wasn’t even remotely wide enough to satisfy her if she moved, but it still felt very good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll wear that while we sleep,” he said with firm confidence. “I’m bushed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s hours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you will not come that entire time, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! I can’t do that!” Despite her shocked protest, she was genuinely looking forward to it, and she wasn’t even close to using her safe-word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon chuckled with tired amusement and ignored that meaningless protest. He got up and stretched, his shirt riding up and revealing a hint of belly. Bea briefly eyed it with pleasure, but then it disappeared. “Come on, my dear. I have a guest room made up for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, at least, was a relief. She disliked sleeping in the same beds of other people, unless they and she had fallen into an exhausted, sex-fueled state. Leon picked up her travel bag and suitcase, smiling and waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up was a new experience. She’d never had such a deep toy after so long of nothing, just sitting in there insistently. She gasped softly as she straightened, the dildo briefly giving her the sensation of a rough thrust. After a few breaths of adjustment, she smiled and followed him upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bea woke up that afternoon, she yawned and stretched carelessly, then let out a soft, surprised cry as her innards twinged with pleasure. Even though the toy had done its job and stretched her cunt deeper, it still was firm against her cervix. She wiggled happily and got up, only bothering to brush her hair and pull on a sheer red robe. She didn’t bother tying it closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good smells greeted her downstairs, and she smiled as she sat on a stool lining the big island in the kitchen. Leon was dressed in maroon boxer-briefs, a tight red tank, and a utilitarian black apron as he cooked. She leaned on the bar section and purred, “Good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her and flashed one of his charming smiles. “Good afternoon. How did you sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged small talk about sleep, her time travelling the day before, and some funny stories about his co-workers. Breakfast was eaten mostly in silence; Bea knew she’d need her energy this week, and was going to make the most of every meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Leon said as he put their plates in the sink. “About my plans…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pussy tightened at the mere mention of their activities to come. “I believe we discussed kinks and activities over email.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed thoughtfully. “Yes, but I’m still concerned. Are you sure you would like to proceed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flashed with interest, and she nodded. “I do. I trust that you’ll stop if I use the safe-word. But I’ve done my research, and I really want this. I’ve dreamed of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll do it.” He put a hand over hers. “Thank you. You’re fulfilling a dream of mine, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered at the sincerity of his words. Here was a man that dreamed of what most women would call torture. Bea didn’t. And she knew that she was an anomaly. Still, her pleasure was her pleasure. The dildo’s pressure would have made most women double over in pain, but it was delicious to her. The rest of what she had agreed to would probably be just as lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her by the hand and led her back upstairs. Down at the end of the hall, partially hidden by a bookcase, was a black door with three keyholes. He took off a necklace that was down his shirt that held three keys, and he blocked her sight of him unlocking the doors. She wouldn’t know which keys went where. She thought the paranoia cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened the door and bowed her in, she looked around in delight. He’d made it up to look like a doctor’s office and examination room, except there were pieces of furniture that would never be in a real one. She’d seen them before in dungeons, though those ones tended towards macabre color schemes, displayed to impress. These were stainless steel and white leather padding, perfectly clean, and put away like neat tools, ready to be pulled out if needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A false window gave the impression of a sunny day beyond the white curtains. A steel counter had a sink, organized containers of supplies, and drawers that she presumed held medical equipment. Her duffel bag of pleasures was sitting on the floor already. Pride of place, though, was an exam table with stirrups, just like at the gynecologist's. Her cunt was leaking with juices now, and kept clenching in need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the most beautiful dungeon I’ve ever seen,” she enthused, resting a hand on a stirrup. When she checked on Leon, he was looking around with pride. His eyes were alight with it, and his smile was pleasant, distracting her somewhat from her surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “Well, then Bea. Shall we get started?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was no Master/slave situation, though she did have a safe-word. Her input was fully required. “Oh, yes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened a free-standing closet and got out a lab coat, buttoning it over himself. There were hospital gowns in there, she could see, but he didn’t give her one. “Hop up on the table, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a bit giddy, Bea climbed up onto the exam table, while Leon messed about with tools and a tray table. He hooked a stool with a foot and rolled it over. “Let’s get that special underwear off you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed softly, and lifted her hips when he need her to. As he slid the strappy device off her, the pressure of the dildo eased and slid out an inch or two. She sighed at the sense of loss, and it was his turn to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really do love being crammed full,” he observed with amusement, setting the straps aside and pulling the toy out of her messily. It went into a stainless steel basin, and he strapped her ankles into the most definitely not medical cuffs on the stirrups. She squirmed as he picked up a speculum, long and shiny, not at all like those dinky things her gynecologist used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said absently. She liked watching things go inside her, and she observed eagerly as he slid it into her slick passage, almost to the back. The cool metal quickly warmed up as he fiddled with it, and she could feel it spreading her open, though just enough for him to see inside. It was just as teasing as the damn egg toy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered, wanting more, but he was pulling on gloves and ignoring her noises. She knew the only way to stop him now was to say the safe-word, and she didn’t want him to stop at all. So… she could beg all she wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Bea whined. “Please open it a bit wider. I need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tsked and sat on the stool, peering inside her. “My, my. You sure are making a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true. She could feel the trails of slick oozing down her ass and pooling on the leather surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re ready for the first dose,” he said, bringing a hand to her pussy. She yelped in surprise as she felt a cool tool touch her cervix, but not the walls of her cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what are you doing down there?” she asked with curiosity as the tool probed lightly at the opening of her cervix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a drug that helps with this,” he explained. “Not really legal, but it’s been more than tested, and its perfectly safe. I believe I mentioned it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I forgot,” she said. He mucked about, and then something small was resting against the inner opening. He pressed one long finger inside her, and in short order was pushing the tiny pill into her cervix. She gasped hotly, head going back, as he used the tool to push it all the way inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bea panted, astounded at herself, and Leon looked very pleased. He loosened the speculum and went to her bag of toys, returning with a finely tip black dildo. It was long, again, rather than wide, and she groaned with anticipated frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really going to tease me with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon smirked and looped the strappy underwear onto his wrist. “Of course. If I gave you everything you wanted so quickly, you might get tired of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t,” she said, and she knew she sounded pouty. She rarely got tired of those who pleased her. Still, she couldn’t deny that getting what she craved after all this teasing would be sublime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled with amusement and pushed the toy inside her. There was a moment of resistance, and then it slipped on her fluids and jammed fully in. She gasped and arched as it hit her sensitive cervix, bringing about a smaller orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes,” she moaned, hardly noticing as he slipped the straps back on. As he tightened and adjusted it on her hips, the pressure the toy exerted in her increased, until she was panting with need again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all,” he said smoothly, removing the gloves from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… more,” she begged, rolling her hips. The smug bastard was enjoying this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunch first,” he chirped, getting up. At least she could see that she wasn’t the only one suffering; he had a definite tent in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to drive me crazy,” she grumbled as he undid the restraint on her ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear,” he purred. “You have no idea.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are! I was stuck on a scene, but I got some help and inspiration from my wonderful spouse. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting and eating lunch later was an interesting experience, to say the least. Bea had practice in perching flat on dildos of varied shapes and sizes, but this week’s promises made it particularly frustrating. She was unbearably horny, and the pressure against her cervix was dazzling without being fulfilling. So, she elected to wear nothing but the strappy underwear and her red, lacy bedroom robe while they ate. Her lovely tits were left exposed to the air, and her nipples stayed rather perky. It was a distraction designed to keep Leon as antsy as she was. It was satisfying that after they finished lunch he pressed her up against the wall, cupping her breasts and giving them a firm squeeze, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh. She moaned huskily, and he brought his fingertips to her nipples, pinching them gently.</p>
<p>That really made her knees go weak, and she gasped against his shoulder. She could feel the hard ridge of his cock through his boxer-briefs, pressed hotly against the front of her. He ground against her pubic mound, against the leather that kept that unsatisfactory toy in her, and gave her nipples a truly vicious pinch. She cried out eagerly for more.</p>
<p>But all Leon did was mangle on her chest for a bit, frustrating her even more, and when he let her go he smirked at her and went to the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the T.V.</p>
<p>Bea growled and muttered curses, but followed. Maybe he was just turning on porn, or something. Heaven knew why. She was randy enough without getting actors involved.</p>
<p>She settled on the couch, pressing against his side, and he put an arm around her. He turned on a <i>movie.</i> A normal, benign movie! And not even one with sort of sexy bits in it! So of course she had to glare at him. </p>
<p>Perhaps, the sudden thought popped into her head, perhaps if she gave him some satisfaction, he’d give her some too. Honestly, was it so hard to please her when everyone knew exactly what she liked?</p>
<p>Bea laid her hand on his belly and slid it down into his underwear, her fingertips teasing around the head of his cock. He made a noise of interest, swallowing, and gave her a glance, which she answered with a smirk.</p>
<p>Leon didn't respond in words, but his lips quirked up at the corners as his gaze slid back to the television. She pouted again. His expression didn't change at first, even when her fingers curled around his cock in earnest, but that began to change as she worked him. His attention wasn't really on the movie, though it was still playing, and his gaze was on the screen, certainly. His body couldn't seem to settle, though, twitching and tensing. </p>
<p>Bea was pretty sure he had probably seen this movie a hundred times, but while her hand was on his cock there wasn’t much getting through. She knew her way around cocks, after all; masterfully palming the head in slow, circling strokes while dampness gathered in her hand, until the long muscles in his thighs jerked and trembled. His breathing wasn't as steady as it had been a moment ago.</p>
<p><i>Good.</i> As talented as he was at denying her, she thought sulkily, she'd see if she could return a little snubbing of her own.</p>
<p>Bea looked up at him from under her lashes coyly, beneath an arm that wasn't as relaxed as it had been. She saw Leon's eyes dart quickly over to her, and she gave him a smug grin. When she slid her hand out of his underwear, however, and licked his juices from her palm, his attention went from the movie to her entirely. It felt like a little victory as she listened to his own noise of frustration, watching the fabric of his underwear go a little darker right at the end of the ridge of his cock. </p>
<p>She tucked one strand of hair behind her ear a little primly, and then, not giving him a chance to dissuade her, she bent down toward his lap. This made the toy inside her bump awkwardly, but that was fine, too. As horny as she was, even the almost-pain pressure felt like a dazzle of pleasure that went sparkling up to burst in the back of her head, like a good glass of champagne. It almost made her giddy, and she had to swallow around a foolish little laugh, momentarily too paralyzed to correct the position. Still, Bea had a mission: she wanted that cock. If not in her cunt, then definitely in her mouth. The taste of his precum had been salty, bittersweet, and she wanted more of it.</p>
<p>Her hand dipped back into his underwear. She took the waistband and drew it over his cock before tucking it down at the base. It stood proudly out into the air, flushed darker than the rest of his skin. It was pretty thing, Bea thought, licking her lips like she was about to receive the best treat in the world. As she watched, a drop of clear fluid rolled down from the flushed head along the ridge beneath. She couldn't resist anymore, and leaned in to lick it up. Her tongue followed the drop to its source, and then she wrapped her mouth around him with a note of pleasure in the back of her throat. </p>
<p>Now he was reacting in earnest. Bea felt his body tighten beneath her, heard him make an urgent noise of pleasure. It was the last thing she took active notice of before she absorbed herself in her treat.</p>
<p>Leon wasn't an enormous man, certainly. She'd had much bigger. To say he was average was fair, but the throbbing ache in her cunt and her urgency had her thinking she’d gladly be railed by him right now, if only he'd offer. However, she had always been an enthusiastic cocksucker, truly masterful at the task, and she enjoyed it. After the teasing she'd given him, Bea couldn't even fault him for the fact that one of his big, handsome hands wrapped in her hair, gripping it in a way that might have ordinarily made her complain. She'd forgive him later, if she remembered -- but she didn't think she'd remember.</p>
<p>Sooner than she’d have liked, his breathing became hot and erratic, and the gasped-out 'fuck!' was certainly divine as the first spurt of his come splashed across her waiting tongue. In her haze, she even let him pull her head back off him so sticky white strings jetted out across her lips and cheeks.</p>
<p><i>Oops.</i> She had not meant to go quite that far.</p>
<p>Bea was panting, lips swollen with friction, eyes unfocused as she looked up at him. It wasn't approval she was looking for; she knew she'd done a good job --- too good, she thought sourly --- and didn't need him to say so. Leon's hand left her hair, and his thumb trailed across her lower lip, gathering the sticky mess there. He sucked his own spending off his thumb with a dazed smirk.</p>
<p>"Thank you very much, Bea," Leon said, his voice husky with sex, but his expression infuriatingly calm. "That was excellent. Shall we finish the movie?" </p>
<p>She could have climbed him like a cat with claws out, and she opened her mouth to voice her displeasure. After all that he could have at least allowed her to get a fucking vibrator!</p>
<p>"Unless,” he continued, brows arched expectantly. “You want to safe-word out of this altogether?" </p>
<p>She did not, in fact, want to. She straightened up, sulking, like a bird whose feathers had been ruffled. </p>
<p>"No, thank you," Bea said, and she knew from the look on his face that she hadn't won this round, either.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>All night, Bea had erotic dreams.</p>
<p>Something about being chased by centaurs, and being fucked thoroughly when caught. It all started to break down when the chief centaur caught her, his cock so huge it punched through her cervix and filled her more completely than she could ever imagine. She might have screamed in the dream, possibly in the waking world too. Everything was a bit fuzzy as she was approaching wakefulness. She had just enough awareness of her real body to know that she was coming around the toy inside her and <i>hard</i>, hips jerking erratically under the blankets in her borrowed bed.</p>
<p>Bea’s morning shower was an awkward affair around the fancy underwear. Under the spray she idly pinched and played with her nipples, getting herself back into a frustrated state and wondering if it counted as getting herself off to come while dreaming. After all, she’d had no say in the matter. Surely that didn’t count against the rules.</p>
<p>Still, she was cool as a cat at breakfast, even though Leon smirked at her. Sitting had become a delicate matter, maneuvering her hips into a position that made it so the toy didn’t prod her cervix. It was unusually sensitive today, and there was an ache in it that, while not entirely painful, was terrifically distracting.</p>
<p>After breakfast, she was back in the chair, and she had been very eager to get there. Leon didn’t hold her in suspense, getting the leather straps and toy off her quickly. The speculum slid in easily, and opened just enough to madden her.</p>
<p>“It looks like you’re starting to soften,” he commented, prodding her cervix with a gloved finger. A jolt of pleasure shot up her spine and she gasped lightly. “Does it hurt?”</p>
<p>“No, no. It feels great,” she purred. “I’m just so frustrated!”</p>
<p>He chuckled and fiddled around with his tool tray, picking up another rod with a capsule on the end. “Don’t worry. We’ll play more today. I want to maximize the time we can have true fun, so I’m going to give you more than one dose today.”</p>
<p>Bea resisted wiggling with glee, and he flashed a quick smile at her before bending to her pussy again. Once again, she didn’t feel the slim rod, but she definitely felt the pill being pushed into her cervix. She moaned deeply, eyelashes fluttering helplessly. Leon got up, holding little clips. He pinched her nipples until they hardened, then popped a clip onto each one. Bea arched, moaning and gasping, pressing her chest into his attentive hands. He grabbed both and kneaded them, bringing out a flush on her skin.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he purred. He released them and went back to his stool. The same toy was strapped inside her and this time it was even less satisfying than before.</p>
<p>The majority of the day she was frustrated and moody, and Leon had to stop her from rubbing her clit up against anything she thought she could get away with. He took pity on her and brought her back to the playroom in the early evening. This time he strapped her in, ankles, belly, and wrists, which were secured at her sides. The clips, which had been taken off after the first session, were put back on, bringing her breath a little heavier.</p>
<p>“Please,” she begged, pulling at her restraints and delighting in the feeling of vulnerability they gave her. “Please fuck me.”</p>
<p>Leon tsked and adjusted the stirrups so that her legs were spread wider. Her cunt clenched as she was left more exposed. “I’m not going to fuck you right now, darling. I’ve got something much more fun in mind.”</p>
<p>She gasped as he relieved her of the straps and now hated toy. Her pussy was burning hot and sensitive, and desperate for any sort of touch. She felt profoundly empty, and she begged some more, though she hardly knew what she was saying. The speculum was actually a cool relief.</p>
<p>He picked up another rod, this with a smooth, bulbous tip. It looked pathetically tiny to Bea, but when he touched it to her cervix, she knew that this was the next proper step. “Oh god yes, please put it in me!”</p>
<p>“Well, since you asked so nicely…,” he purred and slipped it into her inner opening.</p>
<p>Though she knew it was tiny, it felt to her like a proper dildo had just been shoved in her after a month of nothing. Her head fell back and she cried out in pleasure, hips twitching, which jarred the rod and made more pleasure shoot through her hips.</p>
<p>Leon slipped the rod in until it rested gently inside. He picked up another rod, and pressed it against the softened opening again. He was grateful for the straps that kept her from moving too much, and pressed the second rod in.</p>
<p>Bea cried out again and came, her cunt clenched around the speculum, and even her cervix twitched. She was sodden wet now, dripping down the curve of her arse. He waited for her to settle, then dipped several more rods in lube. He used the two already in her to test the elasticity of her cervix. She moaned sweetly in reply as that little opening stretched.</p>
<p>He brought over a direction light and turned it on, positioning it over his shoulder and pointed right at her dripping cunt. He opened her cervix again, but he couldn’t get much of a glimpse inside. Sighing, he picked up another rod and slipped it in with the other two. Bea was coming back from her orgasm, and she keened softly as he added a fourth, then a fifth rod. She was breathing heavily as it got harder to put them in. </p>
<p>The stretch felt amazing to her, mind-blowingly good, in fact. She listened to him counting off the rods he was putting inside her, and she panted and moaned, amazed at the number.</p>
<p>“Aaand ten,” he murmured, and that was all that was going in, she knew. She cried out near-constantly, close to coming again and barely registering that he was making notations in a notebook.</p>
<p>“More,” she begged hotly, needing to be filled more, for her clit to be played with, anything. He shook his head and she nearly sobbed.</p>
<p>“That lube was soaked in the drug I’ve been giving you. I’d like to give you more, but it’d just fall out at this point, unless…”</p>
<p>“Unless?” she whispered eagerly.</p>
<p>He nodded and got up, opening a cabinet, and pulling out a very odd-looking dildo. It was, at the base and about seven inches out, rather thick --- a bit bigger than the toy he’d been teasing her with all this time --- but then it cut off like a flared-end dildo. Out of the center of this flare was a spike of silicone that was very thin, maybe an inch, and tapered to a soft nothing, rounded at the end.</p>
<p>She had a feeling she knew where that spike was going and she clenched with anticipation.</p>
<p>The rods were slowly removed, one by one, leaving her feeling more empty than ever. Leon cranked a lever on the side of the table, tipping her hips up and her head back. For some reason this made her feel more vulnerable and exposed than ever.</p>
<p>“Now for the drug…” He picked up a plastic syringe, like the kind you fed animals with, filled with a strangely pearlescent liquid. She watched him insert it in her pussy, and felt the tip go in her cervix. He emptied the whole thing directly into her womb, and she moaned at the sweet feeling of being filled.</p>
<p>Next, he ratcheted the speculum open further and further, until she was moaning more from it. The strange dildo was positioned very carefully, the soft spike pressing just into her cervix. Leon released the speculum and set it aside, then slowly pushed in the lubed up hunk of silicone. The spike widened in her, plugging in the drug, at the same time that the base spread her pussy open. Gradually, she was filled up, panting her pleasure and crying out with delight over and over again until she came the hardest she ever had in her entire life to this point.</p>
<p>At least Leon looked satisfied after he had strapped the toy in -- <i>strapped it in!</i> She didn’t know how she was going to get through the night with this inside her, much less dinner.</p>
<p>Oh dear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leon and Bea take things farther.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please take note of additional tags before you read, as I have added some. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a ticking clock in the kitchen. Bea had expected Leon to be very digital, but the analog clock ticked away, annoying her with every second that she wasn’t getting absolutely railed by something long and thick. She barely tasted her dinner --- pepper-seared tuna, snow peas, and one of the best instances of smashed potatoes she’d ever had --- even though she ate all of it. Sat at the dining table, that wonderful, distracting custom dildo gave her cervix constant pressure, the soft spike inside her womb as distracting as if a full marching band was playing right behind her.</p>
<p>She hated marching bands.</p>
<p>She was starting to hate Leon, just a little.</p>
<p>However, she couldn’t really hate him; he was giving her exactly what she wanted, just… <i>very slowly.</i></p>
<p>After the session she had carefully walked to her room to put on a tight T-shirt in red, and the shortest mini-skirt she had. Few people could resist her pert tits and ass in tight, brief clothes, and she was determined to make this as difficult for Leon as he was making it for her. The skirt was so short that her bare ass was directly on the chair. The leather padding was slick with her juices, and she had to be very deliberate in how she moved or else she’d go sliding off it. Yes, that would, indeed, be so very sexy, she thought dryly as she sipped her sparkling water.</p>
<p>Dessert was crème brûlée, and Leon even brought out a kitchen torch to caramelize the top, which did capture her attention for a bit. After this was done, though, the insistent desire in her groin reasserted itself.</p>
<p>Instead of a movie, Leon got out game controllers, and Bea thoroughly enjoyed beating him at every game they played. She was feeling very competitive, and at least it took her mind off of her situation. Not that her situation was entirely unpleasant.</p>
<p>Once she was in her room for the night and in bed, Bea did feel bad for thinking ill of Leon. Her fingers ghosted over her belly, and she was filled with amazement that there was something in her womb. Her dream was getting fulfilled. She shifted, feeling the toy edge side to side, the spike part playing at her cervix and making her gasp with enjoyment. She wasn’t allowed to make herself cum, but surely a little friction wouldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>Eventually, though, she had to take one of her mild sleeping pills just to get to sleep; that toy was keeping her awake!</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>She was awoken the next morning with Leon knocking on her door.</p>
<p>“Bea? May I come in?”</p>
<p>“Oh, um, yeah,” she called groggily, sitting up and finger-combing her hair back. “Come on in.”</p>
<p>The door pushed open and Leon came in with a breakfast tray, beaming. “Good morning! How did you sleep?”</p>
<p>Bea found that as her grogginess retreated, the burning desire reared up again and she groaned. “Just fine. But Christ Almighty, Leon, this toy didn’t make it easy.”</p>
<p>He set the tray in her lap, revealing a light breakfast of fruit and toast with cream cheese with a big glass of water. The both of them were serious about not getting dehydrated with all this sex. He chuckled and sat at the end of her bed, watching her eat.</p>
<p>“I’m hoping we can step things up even more today,” he said, amused and hopeful.</p>
<p>She felt a jump of excitement in her belly. “Yes, please. No complaints here.”</p>
<p>“But you must promise me that if it hurts at all, or if you feel that we’ve gone too far, you will tell me immediately.”</p>
<p>He had such an earnest, worried expression that she felt she had to answer honestly. “Leon, I will do my best. Sometimes, though, it feels so good that despite everything I just want to keep going.”</p>
<p>He sighed, but nodded and gave her a smile. “I guess that will do. All we can ever do is try our best.”</p>
<p>After she finished her meal, and she washed and did necessities in the bathroom, they took a walk around the second story balcony. It was awkward for Bea, but Leon made no mention of her slow, careful steps. She was almost getting used to the constant, heated burn of her flesh and the slickness of her fluids. It was really rather nice, in a vacation fantasy sort of way. There’d been times she’d fantasized about being a sex slave, existing only for pleasure and the whims of a master. No worries about work and clients, bills and family events. She fancied that maybe instead of living that way --- she really did love her life and job, and all of that --- she would take annual vacations like this instead.</p>
<p>Oh, she’d had sex-vacations before. She did at least twice a year, but never so deep in a fantasy like this. Thinking about it made her relax, and she smiled dreamily as Leon led her back to the playroom.</p>
<p>He strapped her back in after doing a basic health check. This time she was completely naked, and the clips were back on her nipples. She squirmed and moaned as he washed his hands and put on gloves, anticipation coming back to her. When he unstrapped the toy and put it in a tray, excitement fluttered in her that something bigger would be on offer. The speculum was cold on her flesh, but it quickly warmed. He cranked it open until the pull of her labia contributed to her arousal, putting tightness on her clit.</p>
<p>She looked down and she was surprised to see that he was wearing what looked like one of those old fashioned mirror reflectors on his head. Instead of it being rounded to reflect light, though, it was just a flat mirror. She could see the inside of herself in it.</p>
<p>Bea gasped as he prodded her cervix with a finger. It was still open, a bit, and twitching. The walls of her vagina were a very dark pink, flushed with desire. It was immensely fascinating.</p>
<p>“You’re doing really well,” he stated. “All of the drug has been absorbed.”</p>
<p>She laughed softly, and murmured, “Well, I’ve always been a fast study.”</p>
<p>He smiled up at her and the view of her insides was gone. He reached over for a small dildo; small by her standards. It was maybe almost two inches in diameter. “Nice hat,” she purred, and he winked at her.</p>
<p>“It’s all for you.”</p>
<p>“Is that for me too?”</p>
<p>“Just wait and see.” He poured lube on the toy and spread it around. She could see now that it was a vibrator, and her interest skyrocketed. He ducked his head again and the reflection of her insides was back in the mirror. She moaned as he guided the toy towards her cervix. The rounded tip was cool and slick, and she could feel and see her cervix twitch. He pushed it in slowly, and it went easily.</p>
<p>However, it only was going easy because of the lube. It stretched her open even more, and though she was fascinated with the view she had to throw her head back and cry out. It felt amazing! It felt like being fucked for the first time, and like the biggest cock she’d ever had in her.</p>
<p>It slid in, and he kept pushing until it touched the back of her womb, which had swelled with the effect and volume of the drug from yesterday. She jerked at the touch; <i>she could feel it in there!</i> She’d always thought there would be no feeling inside her womb but there was!</p>
<p>And then the toy was retreating and she whimpered. She wanted it to stay inside. “Please,” she whispered. “Please fuck me.”</p>
<p>She looked back down. Leon was smirking to himself, and pushing the toy back in. She gasped and watched the dildo disappear into her womb. He started indeed fucking her womb with the toy, sliding it in and out slowly at first. She knew she was moaning and crying out, making all sorts of noise, but she couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>“More! God, please, more!”</p>
<p>He went still, toy almost out, and she was afraid that he’d stop but no.</p>
<p>
  <i>He turned the vibrator on and pushed it back inside!</i>
</p>
<p>Bea screamed and bucked. If she hadn’t been tied down, she probably would have fallen. Liquid vibration shot through her, centered on that inner ring of muscles, occasionally hitting the back of her womb as he fucked her with it, faster than before. She came hard, almost whiting out, but he wasn’t stopping. She keened and her whole body strained as that orgasm hit hard and stayed high, singing in her. She felt like her whole body was a harp string strung tight, ready to snap and vibrating, vibrating with sound and pleasure.</p>
<p>Suddenly that high crest of orgasm dipped, and her body jerked hard as wave after wave of sweet pleasure washed through her, ebbing a little each time but much slower than she was used to. She didn’t have the mind to count, but she was sure she was having a dozen or more than she normally did.</p>
<p>Finally, he pulled the toy out and she went limp, her entire cunt giving little rhythmic clenches as she came down from that monster orgasm. She panted and whined softly, unwilling to move. She dimly registered the clamps being taken off, but Leon was not done with her.</p>
<p>Her brilliant doctor friend had been prepared for this, apparently. He busied himself while she basked in her afterglow, washing things and getting out the next set of items. She watched him hazily as he filled another of those harmless syringes, though this one was bigger than the last. He seemed so animated right now, happy and pleased.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she murmured. “That was so good. You’ll have a hard time topping that.”</p>
<p>Leon beamed at her, and oh, that was so endearing. She didn’t quite understand his perspective, but she could appreciate that it was as satisfying to him as her preferences were to her.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling recovered?”</p>
<p>“Oh, shit, I don’t think I’ll ever fully recover from that in my life,” she teased lazily.</p>
<p>“No pain?”</p>
<p>Bea took a moment to analyse her body. “There is some mild discomfort. Cramps, like during a period.”</p>
<p>She’d gotten herself sterilized a few years ago --- a trial in frustration and bribes she wasn’t prepared to mentally go after at the moment --- and thankfully didn’t have to endure all that mess and pain anymore, but she remembered. Leon frowned thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Some more of the drug should help with that.”</p>
<p>Bea wiggled her toes in delight at his approach, feeling very benevolent to what she considered his fetishes. The speculum was still holding her cunt open as he carefully ratcheted the chair back, angling her hips into the air again. The syringe was inserted again, and she could feel it pressing against her open cervix. He’d taken the time to warm the substance, and it felt good as he started to fill her womb up with it.</p>
<p>“I diluted this dose,” he promised as she felt it start to put pressure on her. She could see that it wasn’t even half empty when he made a thoughtful noise and pulled it out. The pressure spilled some into her cunt and he tsked. “Let me try something different.”</p>
<p>He retrieved another of those interesting custom dildos with the cervix spike, only it seemed that this one had a tube running through it. He eased it into her, past the speculum, and inserted the spike into her womb. She sighed happily at the sensation of being at least partially filled to her standards when he took out the speculum. He attached the syringe to a hole in the base of the toy and she shivered as he pushed the plunger slowly.</p>
<p>Having her womb filled, stretching it farther, was a very interesting feeling, one she wasn’t used to, but she had to admit she liked it. She just had to let out a moan as he filled her with the entire contents of the syringe, and when she looked at her belly there was a soft swell low on it that was not normal for her. She felt a rush of desire at this, and knew that she was taking on a new fetish.</p>
<p>As Leon removed the syringe, he plugged the tube, and only a few drops got loose. She giggled as he strapped the toy back in.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you for that too,” she purred, tipping her head as he set her back upright. The fullness of her womb felt heavy, but oh so satisfying. Leon blushed and smiled softly.</p>
<p>“Thank you as well,” he said, his pleasant voice pleased. “I’ve always dreamed of this. You’re quite amazing, you know.”</p>
<p>He unstrapped her, and she gently touched the small bulge on her stomach. “You too. I admire a man who doesn’t feel the need to immediately put his dick in someone.”</p>
<p>They both laughed at this, pffting and snickering as they made their way --- carefully in Bea’s case --- downstairs to find a meal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mind the additional tag.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If being fucked silly was going to be the norm for the rest of this vacation, Bea rather looked forward to it. Maybe other people would have balked at more, being well-satisfied already, but Bea felt insatiable. Perhaps it was a side-effect of that odd drug, or maybe it was her hormone cycle. Heck, it could be any number of things. Nothing would stop Bea from wringing everything she wanted from Leon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After resting the remainder of the day away with video games, movies, Indian take-out, and some really lovely wine, Bea had no trouble getting to sleep that night. She was still horny as all get-out, and had more weird dreams that left her a sodden mess upon waking. Leon insisted on her drinking two glasses of water that morning before he’d even think of taking her up to the playroom, mostly to make up for the dehydration that came with wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had a late start, closer to noon than Bea would have liked. She traipsed around the room, and her attention was caught by a bulky shape under a sheet. It was long and about waist height, with the sheet draping hard edges that put her in mind of metal. She went to lift the sheet, curious, and Leon stopped her with an urgent sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, my dear,” he said, more sharply than she’d heard him sound before, and then he softened his tone. “Sorry to bark like a dog. That, my friend, is a surprise for later. We wouldn’t want the surprise spoiled, would we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Put that way, she could forgive him being short with her. She shook her head, smiling. “That’s alright, Leon. I’ll let it be for now, but you know I’m as curious as a cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perching on the chair, she leaned closer to him and dropped her voice into a sultry purr. “So what do we have planned for today?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon was putting cloths on his tray, and he gave her a shy look. “I was hoping to have a proper look inside your womb, and play around with vulnerability.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt herself clench with desire around that large toy inside her, and her breath hitched. “I’d like that --- if you promise me something a bit bigger than this goes in.” She ghosted her fingers over the strappy underwear, sodden and smooth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can arrange that,” he murmured, pleased, and went to a cupboard to retrieve another toy. She’d not got a good look at this mysterious toy cupboard before, but now she caught a glimpse of dozens of custom toys in interesting shapes and sizes lined up. She clenched again, terribly excited by the possibilities. But where did he get them all?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you make them yourself?” Curious Cat, meet a mystery, she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon glanced back at the cabinet and actually blushed a little, on his ears and down the back of his neck. “Ah, no. I have a friend that makes them to my specifications.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whistled low, impressed by the fortune in silicone. “They’re so lovely. I wish I could make them, but I’ve never been good at sculpting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have many other talents, my dear,” he said fondly, returning to her side and touching her arm. Impulsively, she kissed him, and it was almost chaste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for being good to me. You’re a rare breed, Dr. Leon.” Bea grinned and wiggled eagerly. With him still blushing, he set her back up in the chair. This time, and with her permission, he secured her wrists above her head and maneuvered the upper part of the chair so that her back was arched, thrusting her breasts into the open air. It was fantastically vulnerable and she was trembling with greedy anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once her legs were strapped in, he cranked them open wide until she told him to stop. She only did so because more would hurt, not because she was ashamed. It was incredibly thrilling to be so exposed. It would be better if there were more people watching, but that wasn’t the point of this visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The toy was out, and she felt achingly empty already. Leon hesitated though, and she craned her head to catch sight of him. “Something on your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was fiddling with a speculum. “This is so perfect. I can’t think of what I’ll do when you leave and I just have memories.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thought pinged into her mind, and Bea suddenly blurted, “Record it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her, startled. “A-are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded enthusiastically. Yes, being recorded would provide a watched edge that she was craving, and it would give something for Leon to treasure when she had to go home. He bit his lip, and she grinned. “Really and truly. Think of it as a gift. You can record all the rest of our sessions for the week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His handsome face broke out in a huge, beaming grin. It was as if she’d just told him he was getting a second birthday party. That endearing look was reinforced but what she could almost classify as a giggle if it hadn’t come out of a fit, beautiful man over six feet tall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” he declared, and he rushed from the room, lab coat flapping behind him. Bea laughed until he returned a scrambling moment later clutching a video camera and trailing a tripod. “This is great!” he declared, plopping down on his stool and setting up the gear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cranked the chair back a little more, fussing with the dials so that her hips lined up with the camera. With utmost care, he placed the clamps back on her nipples, and she cried out at the intensity of it. He grinned and kneaded her breasts briefly, and her breaths came quickly at how sensitive her chest was now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him step back around her, taking his time, and she writhed with frustration. “God, Leon! My cunt feels so empty! Do you think you could step it up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon chuckled, running his hand down her body, over her belly, then taking it away to walk around her leg. “You’ve put yourself in my hands, Bea. We’ll take it at my pace. Do remember to use your safe-word, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She growled and let her head fall back down against the head rest. “Yes, yes. I’ll just scream ‘hive’ if need be.” She heard the squeak of his stool as he sat, and then the click of plastic; he must have turned the camera on. Biting her lip, she waited impatiently as he tinkered with his tray of tools and toys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cold speculum slid in, making her gasp sharply, and her hips twitched against the restraints. She was very much strapped down, hardly able to move an inch. He cranked the tool open as it warmed against her, holding her tightly open. It was a small satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gloved finger prodded her cervix and she moaned softly, but when he pushed his finger inside it it drew out a louder noise. It felt slick, so he must have put lube on it. Excitement flashed through her, and she clenched helplessly around the cool metal holding her open. Once he’d slicked it, she heard another clink, and then something cool and hard was inserted into her cervix. She gasped and looked down; he was wearing the little mirror again, and she could see that he had put a smaller speculum into that inner hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fascinated, she watched as he turned the small screw that began to widen the two half-circles of metal. From half an inch in diameter it pushed to a full inch, then two. Her legs were trembling as it stretched her cervix towards three, and she was moaning and keening with pleasure and need, but she couldn’t look away. He paused there and ducked his head to peer inside her, then reached over to click on the light on the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light was pointed right into her womb, and when he turned back she could see inside it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s the inside of me!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon frowned a bit, then reached back in to turn the screw. Slowly she was stretched towards four inches and she finally had to throw her head back and cry out with the sheer delight of it. She was on the edge of orgasm, pleading with him, but he wouldn’t give her more. She could feel him prodding inside her womb with some tool or other, breathing heavily but not loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, he grunted with satisfaction; whether it was purely intellectual, or if he’d actually gotten off she couldn’t tell, but then he began to untighten the screw. The stretch faded, and she whimpered, begging more and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, my dear,” he cooed, stroking her thigh. “Patience.” He actually was removing the first speculum too, to her disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She strained her neck to take a peek at what he was doing. Both metal tools were now in a tray, but he picked up a rather large and longer than normal dildo that made her gasp. It was not as wide as her widest toy, but it was almost twice as long, and flared at the tip in imitation of a horse cock. She had a sudden flash of memory to her dream, being chased by centaurs, and she almost came from the sheer delight it brought her. She crooned and sagged back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon pressed the wide head of silicone against her gaping cunt and pushed. Her breaths came ragged and aroused as it slid in, pulling at her labia. He stopped, adjusted them, then continued until the flare came to rest against her cervix. He adjusted her again, and then she could just see him brace the base of it against the flat part of his belly just above his groin. The whole thing gave the impression that he was the one that had that big cock and that he was fucking her with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned deeply, and it turned into a squeal as he began to really push against her. She was stretched wide open -- though not quite to her limits -- and the flared tip was forcing her cervix to accommodate it. She gripped the straps holding her wrists and desperately tried to bare down on it, though she couldn’t quite get there. She shouted in frustration, but then she felt a huge pop as the toy suddenly entered her womb and slammed forward until it got resistance against the back of it. She screamed as orgasm hit her hard, her whole body rigid and writhing. Despite the bone deep pleasure and utter fullness, she still wanted it more, wanted it deeper, even if it wasn’t possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Leon!” she screamed. “Fuck me! Fuck me hard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let it never be said that Leon never gave her what she wanted. Holding the base of the toy, he pulled it back until it was in danger of leaving her womb, and used his whole body to shove it back in. He braced himself and set up a hard rhythm, battering the back of her womb. She screamed herself hoarse as she did her best to ride the thing, her lower belly bulging every time he invaded her as deeply as possible, and she quite quickly whited out beneath another, more intense orgasm than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was mere seconds she was out of it, and Leon had slowed, but Bea was having none of that. “Keeping going!” she cried. “Faster!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, Leon picked up the pace, and soon was sweating with the effort of Bea’s insatiable lust. She bucked so hard the chair creaked with it, and then she was wailing as a third orgasm reached her and took over her entire being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost too much. Out of breath, Bea called out, “Hive!” Leon immediately stopped and went up on his toes to peer at her with concern. She was boneless and very, very sated, for now. The toy was still bulging in her and she giggled raspily as she looked at it, and how utterly devastated she looked with her legs spread wide and her body impaled on that delicious toy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” she slurred, impressed. Her head felt light as a feather, as full of bubbles as it would be on champagne. It was such a bright, incandescent delight. “Are you sure I can’t interest you in a career in gynecology, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Leon had patiently cleaned up and checked her health to make sure she wasn’t bleeding anywhere, Bea was wrapped up in the fluffiest, softest robe she’d ever experienced and brought down to the couch to nap. She was lulled in part by the comforting sounds of the T.V. and Leon tick-tacking away at his laptop, but mostly the cause was the whopping huge orgasms she’d had. She was feeling pleasantly sore and she drifted on that until she conked out. For once she didn’t have any sex dreams whatsoever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she woke, she was ravenous and thirsty, but Leon curled against the other arm of the couch, lightly snoring. Bea smiled to herself and watched him, pondering. She had a big knot of complicated feelings and thoughts in her head and she needed to pick them apart if she wanted to finish out her time here with no hurt feelings for either of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far, the vacation was a success. Leon had given her all she had asked for and more, and been a very patient and pleasant friend. There was affection inside her for him, but she didn’t think it was anything more than fond friendship. And honestly, if they were a couple? This vacation was nice, but if they spent more than a week together they’d push too far -- both of them -- and someone would end up hurt, whether emotionally or physically. It was not that either of them would hit each other, it was that she’d want to push her limits and that could come with internal damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No… if it weren’t for their kinks, they could be an amazing power couple. Bea wasn’t really the committing type, though. Maybe Leon was? She really hoped that he wouldn’t fall in love with her. People had fallen for her before -- men, women, and others that defied gender -- and it was always terribly awkward to refuse them. Being aromantic… well, a lot of people, even in the queer community, didn’t actually believe it was real. How could a human not want to be one half of a whole?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bea frowned. She wasn’t half a person, thank you. She was fully whole and herself. She didn’t want or need someone to… do all those things that romantic people did. She had a cat and a lizard, a rewarding career, and a fantastical sex life that pleased her. Honestly, she never felt she was lacking anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. There was no romantic love for Bea, and even if there was it wouldn’t be Leon, for all his many good qualities. The variable was always, when it came right down to it, other people. She could not stop his feelings -- if he had them -- and that uncertainty made her anxious. There was no easy answer, and she wouldn’t find any answers chasing her worries around in her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach rumbled and she sat up gingerly. At the first hint of motion, Leon snorted and woke up, blinking in the afternoon sunlight slanting through the windows. He grinned at her, stretching, and his eyes went alert far faster than she could ever manage. “Hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I was just about to go grab something. Sorry to wake you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and said, “Don’t worry about it. I was just waiting for you and nodded off. I’ve got some salmon I could throw in the oven.” Her stomach protested waiting and he chuckled. “How about some toast to soothe that savage beast in your belly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, feeling a bit shy. The fears in her head were not shrinking. He was so solicitous and she worried that was a sign of him falling for her. Bea could never leave well enough alone, and she suddenly had to know or it would ruin the rest of their relationship. He got up, heading for the kitchen, when she blurted, “Please don’t fall in love with me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smooth, Bea.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused and looked back, curious and concerned, an eyebrow quirked. “...What brought that on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… a worry.” She picked at the blanket on her knees, feeling foolish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to face her, he braced his shoulder on the wall and put his hands in his pockets. His head tipped to the side, and his voice was calm. “I knew before you came that you’re aro, Bea. You’re an amazing woman, and we get along great. If you were inclined for commitment and not a raging lunatic when it came to pushing your limits, we’d probably be good together. I know when a woman doesn’t want my undying love; I won’t burden you with my feelings, if they’re there at all. No worries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her anxiety melted away, leaving her with a relief that made her sigh and smile. It was good to know he could be a mature adult about this. “Thanks. I don’t like turning people down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon gave her a brief, friendly nod and resumed his trek to the kitchen. “Toast and cheese then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooh! Yes!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this! If you have a moment to spare, could you please pop in a comment for me? Even if its just one word, or a breakdown of what you liked. I really want to improve, and heck, maybe even get published someday. Again, thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>